Un joyeux bordel à Poudlard
by Shi no Hanayome
Summary: 15 étranges élèves arrivent à Poudlard au début de la 7ème année du trio infernale de Griffondor après un été mouvementé pour un survivant quelque peu transformé et loin d'être au bout de ses peines...Sans oublier un Dumbledore sénile, un Snape incompréhensif et incompréhensible et un Voldemort cachant un secret des plus surprenant. Slash Yaoi/ MPREG
1. Prologue

Prologue

« Tu crois qu'on a le droit de rester ici ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Midi... »

« On n'a pas le choix Shiri alors tais toi et reste calme ! »

« La ferme la décolorée si tu veux pas que j'use de mes pouvoirs sur toi ! »

Plusieurs voix s'élevaient, se disputant jusqu'à ce que retentisse une voix masculine plus forte et autoritaire qui obtint le silence grâce à une simple question qui les glaça tous en un instant.

« Ça suffit! Quelqu'un a vu Kurohime ? »

Il faisait nuit et la rue était peu éclairée mais suffisamment pour que l'on voit son air inquiet et la lueur de peur dans ses yeux bruns légèrement dissimulés par ses cheveux rouges comme le sang. Un cri retentit au loin et les quatorze personnes blêmirent, la susnommée Midi jurant furieusement.

« Merde ! Trop tard ! Adam, toi seul peut la calmer ! Bouge toi bordel ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance du cri, Adam, le garçon aux cheveux rouges, en tête. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent était exactement conforme à ce qu'ils craignaient. Kurohime était la première vampire de la caste des lunatiques ce qui faisait qu'en plus d'être de sang pur, chaque nuit de premier quartier de lune, comme ce jour de début juillet, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa soif de sang. La jeune femme aux yeux entièrement dorés et à la sombre chevelure avait les crocs profondément enfoncés dans la gorge d'un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge qu'eux et buvait son sang avec délectation et gourmandise.

Adam parvint à se détacher de cette vision et de la jalousie qui lui perforait le cœur et faisait hurler son instinct vampirique qui était furieux de voir SA calice boire le sang d'un autre homme. Il alla stopper une Kurohime particulièrement agressive lorsque la malheureuse victime perdit connaissance. N'ayant pas le choix vu la puissance des pulsions de la lunatique et de la jalousie du vampire, ils partirent, disparaissant dans la nuit en espérant que le pauvre garçon mourrait car pour lui désormais réussir à survivre équivaudrait à être transformé en lunatique et cela il ne pourrait y échapper et risquerait de mal réagir, chose parfaitement compréhensible surtout que la transformation était irréversible.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout changea

NDA : Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Le chapitre 2 est écrit et reste à taper sur l'ordi, n'hésitez pas à Review pour donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour ou tout changea.**

Harry fulminait en faisant sa valise. On était le 2 juillet et il prenait le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin pour rentrer chez les Dursley jusqu'au 31 juillet, jour béni où il deviendrait majeur dans le monde sorcier. Le brun était de mauvaise humeur, ressassant la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ron et Hermione. Et dire qu'ils osaient l'attaquer en l'accusant de la mort de Sirius. Harry savait qu'il était en partie responsable mais là, ses meilleurs amis dépassaient les bornes !

Ayant besoin d'air, il quitta la tour Griffondor dans le but de faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de marcher un peu. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall en entendant les voix d'Albus Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione en plus de celle de la directrice de la maison Griffondor.

_«_ _Vous auriez vu professeur Dumbledore la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'on l'a accusé pour Sirius ! Il avait l'air ravagé et dévasté voir même aussi choqué ! »_

_« 'Mione a encore raison ! Il était anéanti ! L'imbécile ! Il est tellement naïf, croire qu'on est ses amis ! Pff ! Si je reste avec lui c'est uniquement pour sa célébrité !_ _»_

_« Bien parfait, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, continuez ainsi, plongez le dans le désespoir comme ça il n'aura aucune volonté de vivre après avoir tué Voldemort et il succombera, nous laissant gentiment la gloire après avoir fait son travail ! »_

Harry palissait, furieux et perdu en entendant la suite de la conversation. Et dire qu'Hermione faisait ça pour des meilleures notes et Ron pour la célébrité et l'argent que lui remettait le professeur Dumbledore. Ils se servaient de lui pour le compte de ce vieux citronné sénile. Le directeur l'utilisait comme arme à sacrifier, un simple pion pouvant s'avérer gênant en cas de survie, rien de plus que cela.

Envahi par la rancœur, le Survivant parti s'asseoir sous un arbre près du lac dans le parc. Alors comme ça tout l'Ordre du Phénix se servait de lui et souhaitait le voir mourir en tuant le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il rit sombrement jusqu'à finalement se mettre à pleurer. Il était vraiment seul et maudit. Le jeune sorcier resta là jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Face à Hermione et Ron, il fit comme si de rien n'était pendant le repas, réfléchissant à la manière de se venger de cette tromperie. La colère consumait lentement mais sûrement son cœur mais il portait un masque pour cacher ce fait, voulant que sa vengeance soit spectaculaire. Et puis il ne comptait pas leur laisser le plaisir de le voir aussi affecté par cette trahison.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et s'apprêtait à monter dans le train rouge vif avec ses bagages. Il s'installa comme d'habitude dans un compartiment, rapidement rejoint par Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, Hedwige hululant en protestation à leur arrivée, ayant senti les émotions de son maître vis-à-vis de ses camarades.

Le voyage se déroula sans anicroche, le brun écoutant distraitement la conversation et riant parfois aux blagues des uns et des autres. Ils mirent la distraction du Golden Boy sur le compte du retour chez les Dursley de celui-ci qu'ils savaient qu'il n'aimait pas et de manière réciproque. Mais il était obligé d'y aller à chaque grande vacance.

Le trajet de la gare King Cross au 4 Privet Drive ne changea pas de d'habitude, l'oncle grognant sur le nouveau retour d'Harry, celui-ci restant mutique dans la voiture. Il décida de se promener un peu le soir en constatant que l'amabilité de sa tante envers lui était toujours aussi prononcée. Il ignorait encore qu'il regretterait ce choix pendant très, très longtemps.

Il était maintenant 22h et le héros du monde sorcier avait enfin terminé ses corvées, lui permettant ainsi d'aller marcher. A dire vrai, il rentrait, estimant sa promenade assez longue. Mais une silhouette apparue et un poids s'abattit sur lui brusquement. Harry cria évidemment en sentant le corps indéniablement féminin l'immobiliser puis une langue venant lui lécher le cou, le faisant se débattre un peu plus. Harry fût incapable de bouger lorsqu'il sentit deux crocs aiguisés venir perforer sa peau. Il déglutit, horrifié, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une vampire affamée le vidait de son sang. Il croisa un instant le dangereux éclat doré des yeux de la créature, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, le bruit du liquide vitale coulant dans la gorge de l'autre raisonnant à ses oreilles. Avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, il songea amèrement qu'au moins Dumbledore serait heureux de le voir mort.

**OoOoO**

Un soupir raisonna dans la petite chambre d'Harry Potter au 4 Privet Drive à ce moment occupée par un jeune homme à la beauté parfaite, les traits fins, de grands yeux vert émeraude piquetés d'or, une peau blanche à l'éclat de porcelaine, des cheveux noirs entrecoupées de mèches argentées et rouges lui arrivant aux épaules. Le nouveau vampire observait son corps sans défaut d'un œil critique, ses crocs d'ivoire visible avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. Sa nouvelle apparence et l'absence de sa cicatrice ainsi que l'inutilité des lunettes le rendaient terriblement séduisant mais aussi méconnaissable. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là, mais comment cacher les 15 cm qu'il avait pris en hauteur ou encore sa stature s'étant étoffée ? Et puis il avait soif même si c'était léger pour le moment.

Harry regretta un instant de ne plus pouvoir compter sur Hermione pour le conseiller dans cette situation délicate qu'il avait décidé de garder secrète. Il entendait déjà la voix de son ancienne meilleure amie lui disant exactement _« Quoi ? Tu es devenue un vampire ? Va en parler au professeur Dumbledore et demande à Mme Pomfresh de t'examiner, on ne sait jamais ! Pendant ce temps je vais chercher ce que je peux trouver sur les vampires dans les livres à la bibliothèque. N'oublie pas d'utiliser un sort ou ta cape d'invisibilité pour cacher ta nouvelle apparence en attendant de savoir quoi faire ! » _Oui elle aurait dit ça, il le savait pertinemment. Réfléchissant encore, il se souvent d'un charme ancien qu'il avait vu dans un grimoire du Manoir Black. Grimoire qu'il avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminée d'ailleurs.

**OoOoO**

Après plusieurs jours d'entrainement, Harry était capable d'utiliser le glamour pour faire croire que rien n'avait changé chez lui. Néanmoins en réalité le nouvel Harry n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien. Il avait adopté un look emo-gothique et mettait du maquillage. Noir. Un simple trait de crayon sous les yeux pour souligner son regard envoutant. Mais aux yeux des autres, il restait le petit brun chétif aux habits usés et trois fois trop grands. Au moment où il réussit pour la première fois le glamour –qui étant une forme de magie ancienne n'était pas détectable par le ministère de la magie y compris à son activation et il ne pouvait pas se lever d'un simple _Finite Incantatem_- on était déjà le 23 juillet et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de corvées et de maltraitance avant sa majorité et donc son retour au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix avec le _Vieux-fou-glucosé-citronné-manipulateur-Dumby_ et les autres hypocrites.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ordre du Phénix, bouleverse

NDA : Merci pour les reviews, c'est ma première fiction et forcément ça me touche ! Si je ne m'attarde pas sur le début et que les premiers chapitres sont courts c'est parce qu'ils ne sont là que pour comprendre l'histoire à venir et donc que l'adaptation d'Harry à sa nouvelle condition n'est pas très importante d'autant que pour certaines raisons qui viendront plus tard dans la fic, vous comprendrez que m'attarder dessus n'aurait rien apporté.

**Chapitre 2 : Ordre du Phénix, bouleversement, morsure !**

La semaine d'Harry n'avait pas été exceptionnel, il faisait les corvées la journée en essayant d'éviter Dudley et sortait la nuit. L'avantage à sa nouvelle condition était que même si les Dursley l'empêchaient de manger et le privaient de nourriture, au moins, il n'en serait pas affecté. Le premier août à 00h01, les membres de l'Ordre étaient venus le chercher. Il y avait précisément Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin et étonnamment, un Sirius grognant sur les Dursley. Ah et Severus aussi était là, pas vraiment ravi d'être là mais il l'était quand même et c'était déjà un fait exceptionnel.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre et à peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte qu'il fût prit dans la puissante étreinte de Molly Weasley qui lui fit l'habituel discours sur sa maigreur, si la pauvre femme savait à quel point Harry avait changé ça ne serait peut-être pas le même discours, qu'Harry accueillit d'un air amusé en affirmant qu'il se portait comme un charme et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. La matriarche de la famille rousse insista tout de même pour lui faire manger une part de la délicieuse tarte aux fruits rouges qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Après avoir tiré une grimace on ne peut plus éloquente quant à son écœurement, qui n'échappa pas à un Rémus se questionnant sur l'étrange odeur et l'aura de son presque filleul puisqu'il était l'amant de Sirius à nouveau, ils avaient eu une relation à l'époque où ils étaient encore à Poudlard, toujours était-il que cela faisait du loup-garou le presque parrain du Survivant. Devant l'insistance de Molly, Harry ne put que capituler et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, croisant Kreatur au détour d'un couloir.

_« Le sale Sang-Mêlé est de retour, que dirait ma pauvre maîtresse si elle voyait ce que son fils indigne ramène dans la noble maison des Black. Mais Kreatur ne va pas leur obéir non, Kreatur est fidèle à la maîtresse. »_

_« Silence Kreatur ! »_

L'ordre de Sirius eu pour effet de faire taire l'elfe qui partit en grognant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une insulte. Le survivant soupira en se rappelant la manière dont Hermione défendait l'elfe avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à la cuisine pour dépiauter sa part de tarte, n'en mangeant que très peu, la nourriture semblant avoir un goût de cendre. Personne ne remarqua le manège d'autant qu'il profitait de sa nouvelle majorité pour faire disparaître une partie de la nourriture au fur et à mesure.

_« Va au lit mon chéri, tu verras Ron et Hermione demain matin. »_

Harry obéit, montant alors se coucher comme Molly le lui avait demandé, grimaçant intérieurement à l'évocation des deux Griffondor qu'il allait devoir faire semblant d'être toujours ami avec eux. Il découvrit avec plaisir qu'il avait désormais une chambre individuelle, la maison s'étant agrandie pour devenir « le manoir Black » grâce à la magie. De ce qu'il avait vu, le manoir avait été redécoré par les bons soins de Sirius pendant l'été et était maintenant clair et chaleureux, le seul souvenir de l'ancien Square Grimault était le vieux portrait de Wallburga Black dans l'entrée, contraste net avec la vieille maison lugubre remplie de tête d'elfes de maison.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il leva le glamour pour être plus à l'aise, verrouillant la porte avec une flopée de sorts de son cru, n'ayant pas envie que son secret soit découvert dès le premier soir. Le brun se changea, jouant avec ses muscles un instant, encore admiratif devant ses nouvelles capacités physiques. Le Golden Boy de Dumbledore insonorisa la chambre et fit différents exercices après avoir posé des protections adéquates, s'entrainant autant magiquement que physiquement. Il était majeur et pouvait utiliser la magie librement sans intervention du ministère de la magie et il comptait bien en profiter pour progresser autant que possible à l'insu de tous qui plus est.

L'adolescent s'entraîna jusqu'à vers 9h, heure à laquelle des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine et interceptés par son ouïe fine. Il sauta dans un pantalon noir avec des sangles rouges tout le long et un débardeur noir avec une tête de mort. Il appliqua le glamour, reprenant son ancienne apparence et sa tenue ayant l'air d'un simple jean bleu et d'un t-shirt gris uni. Harry sortit ensuite et se rendit à la cuisine où il trouva Ron et Ginny en train de se battre avec Blaise et Draco sous l'œil désapprobateur de Molly qui ne réagissait pourtant pas, consolant une Hermione éplorée dans un coin de la pièce.

_« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ron arrête de t'énerver tu ressembles à une tomate trop mur, Malfoy, Zabini, quand avez-vous donc rejoins l'Ordre ? »_

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, Draco écarquillant les yeux sous le choc de voir que sa Némésis ne prenait pas le parti des belettes et s'adresse à lui avec civilité et non pas avec agressivité. Il reprit son air supérieur habituel, Blaise ayant simplement haussé les épaules dans une attitude décontractée lui étant propre avec son air indifférent, alors que Ron rougissait encore plus si cela était possible sous l'effet de la colère. Ginny fit l'erreur de se jeter sur Harry pour venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser de force avec fougue. Chose que le vampire lunatique n'apprécia vraiment pas de par sa nature et en l'espace d'un instant elle se retrouva projetée contre un mur par l'énergie magique impressionnante émanant d'un Harry sacrément remonté, le visage déformé par la colère.

_« Ginny il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à me toucher. »_

_« Mais Harry qu'est ce qui te prend d'attaquer ma sœur !? »_

_« Elle avait pas à me toucher. Encore moins à m'embrasser. »_

_« Putain vieux mais c'est ta petite amie ! Pourquoi tu fais ça !? Je t'avais prévenu de pas lui faire du mal ! »_

_« Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis gay. »_

Ron perdit connaissance alors qu'il allait essayer de mettre un coup de poing à Harry, choqué par cette réponse et Ginny engueula copieusement le vampire qui la coupa d'un regard noir sous l'œil médusé de tout le monde. Draco détailla le corps d'Harry et fronça le nez, observant le brun d'un air évaluateur, le jaugeant du regard. La petite rousse partit ensuite en courant, vexée et humiliée d'avoir été ainsi rejetée par « son » Harry. Dans la cuisine, le calme était maintenant revenu, Hermione ayant emmené Ron inconscient dans sa chambre, Blaise étant plongé dans un livre, indifférent à l'agitation précédente, les Weasley encore figé de stupeur et Draco affichant un air concentré pour essayer de déterminer si Harry était ou non à son goût. Le calme aurait pu durer si un Sirius enfariné par le sommeil n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des jumeaux farceurs. Entre blagueurs, il était normal qu'ils soient proches. Ah, et oui je sais, Sirius était censé être mort mais il y a certaines choses que vous ignorez pour le moment. (Ou comment Shi se rattrape devant l'épique fail qu'elle a fait vu que dans le premier chapitre elle avait dit que Sirius était mort)

**oO FLASH-BACK Oo**

_«Sirius! __C'est vraiment toi !? Mais comment !? Je t'ai vu tombé dans le voile…tu étais mort… »_

_« Heureux de voir que mon retour te comble de bonheur filleul ! »_

_« Non...je suis heureux de te retrouver mais comment c'est possible !? »_

_« Et bien...à vrai dire j'ai fais trop de mauvaises blagues à Merlin et Morgane et ils m'ont viré du voile…je ne comprends pas, pourtant elles sont bien mes blagues, non ? »_

Harry éclata de rire en constatant que décidemment son parrain n'avait pas changé d'un poil et était toujours aussi joueur et taquin. Avant de partir pour rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre, il essaya de soutirer des informations sur les blagues ayant valu son exclusion mais en vain car Sirius refusait de donner des détails.

**oOo FIN FLASH-BACK oOo**

Deux jours s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec Ginny et Ron n'avait pas reparlé à Harry depuis et Ginny passait la majeur partie de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre au grand damne de Molly qui était rancunière envers Harry pour avoir blessé sa fille, sa seule fille. Snape était absent la majeur partie du temps pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius et donc par conséquent de Rémus bien que le loup-garou n'était pas vraiment haineux envers le professeur de potion contrairement à son amant. Hermione restait avec Ron, préférant la compagnie de son petit-amie à celle du vampire qui lui s'était rapproché de Blaise et Draco, se liant d'amitié avec eux pour le plus grand dégout des Weasley enfants.

Le seul soucis, la seule ombre au tableau pour Harry était sa faim bien plus forte ce jour là que les autres au point qu'il décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'éviter tout contact avec les autres habitants de la maison pour ne pas leur sauter dessus et les vider de leur sang. Surtout qu'autre problème : il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa magie et ne pouvait même pas appliquer le glamour pour cacher son apparence réel donc il était nécessaire de ne pas sortir sinon tous ses efforts jusqu'à maintenant serait réduit à néant. Le lunatique se demandait pourquoi maintenant alors qu'avant sa soif l'avait laissé tranquille, il ne savait pas comment cela se faisait que ce soit ce jour précis qu'il soit affecté. Et il ne pouvait même pas contacter celle qui l'avait mordu pour l'interroger à ce sujet.

Il sursauta en entendant toquer à la porte de sa chambre et reconnu l'odeur de Blaise. Il dit qu'il était malade et probablement contagieux et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas rentrer mais avant que le vampire ait terminé sa phrase, le noir entra et le regarda d'un air de poisson sortit de l'eau en voyant sa nouvelle apparence. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant qu'un vampire affamé ne lui saute dessus pour planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, enivré par l'odeur du sang qu'il savait couler dans le corps de l'autre. En ce jour, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Harry de mordre la première personne passant à sa portée. Il aurait préféré l'éviter et c'est ce fait qui lui permit de rapidement se reculer, affichant autant de stupeur que Blaise à ceci près qu'Harry montrait aussi du dégoût envers son acte.

_« Harry ? C'est vraiment toi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? »_


	4. Chapter 3

_**NDA :**_ _Désolée pour ce temps que j'ai mis avant de poster mais ayant des petits problèmes (père en pleine rébellion parentale) je n'ai pas pu accéder à mon ordi donc je vous écris ce chapitre depuis mon lycée fufu~_

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à review, je répondrais toujours donc si vous avez des questions ou autres… (commentaires, avis, propositions,...)_

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler l'arrivée prochaine de deux fictions ainsi que d'un one-shot, l'une est déjà prête entièrement et l'autre ne peux pas l'être puisqu'elle se basera sur principe qu'à chaque chapitre je vous donnerais un choix décisif pour l'histoire à faire pour que les lecteurs participe à la construction de l'histoire. Quand au one-shot il est prêt aussi je le posterais sous peu._

_Oh et petite surprise dans ce chapitre! (enfin essai...je reste une débutante TTwTT )_

* * *

><p>RAR :<p>

Aurélie Malefoy : _Mwahahaha je sais je suis parfaite (*ou pas* toi sshhht!) et donc ma fiction aussi :3 /SBAFF/_

_Pour le savoir il faut que tu continue à lire surtout que ça ne viendra pas tout de suite et que cette fiction sera très longue même si pour le moment mes chapitres sont plutôt court juste le temps de poser l'histoire._

_Kissu miss~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Liens, retour à Poudlard, les 15 enfants enchaînés des ténèbres.<strong>

Harry regardait encore Blaise, une main devant sa bouche d'où coulait encore un peu de sang et il tremblait, sa véritable apparence révélée au métis. Notre vampire secouait doucement la tête en signe de négation comme s'il refusait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, réitérant sa question en le regardant d'un air interrogateur, ayant bien vu que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal et culpabilisait déjà si à ce stade on pouvait encore appeler ça de la culpabilité. Il fallut encore un moment au lunatique pour qu'il puisse articuler un mot car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était toujours sous l'influence de la lune et de ses pulsions.

"_Depuis...le début des vacances...le jour où je suis rentré chez moi...mais...je n'avais jamais...désolé...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui...c'est comme si on me brûlait la gorge...c'est la première fois..."_

"_Calme ce n'est pas grave mais pourquoi l'avoir caché? Et si tu en veux encore prends en mais laisse moi juste en vie s'il te plaît sinon Draco se retrouverait seul et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait tout seul...et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller et t'aider avec ton léger problème d'hémoglobine. Je suppose que ce corps te vient de ta transformation non? C'est assez surprenant je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si je n'étais pas venu e chercher toi en particulier."_

Harry ne répondit pas, presque amusé par le terme de "léger problème d'hémoglobine" lui rappelant le "problème de fourrure" de Rémus. Mais actuellement Harry n'était pas vraiment aux commandes de son corps, son vampire le dominant, ses yeux étant devenus entièrement dorés, le vert ayant disparu. La créature pesait le pour et le contre de la proposition de l'humain imprudent face à lui qu'il voyait plutôt comme un bout de viande. Étant plutôt impulsif, il émit une sorte de ronronnement satisfait et lui sauta de nouveau dessus pour lécher soigneusement la morsure précédente et le mordre à nouveau exactement au même niveau. Le noir se cambra légèrement sous l'effet aphrodisiaque de la morsure, le lunatique le tenant dans ses bras pour une meilleure prise.

Le survivant veilla tout de même à ne pas lui prendre trop de sang et se recula au bout d'un moment après avoir fait duré le plaisir un maximum de temps. Seulement si les morsures avaient un effet aphrodisiaque ce n'était pas pour rien et la créature réclamait son dû à un Serpentard encore dans les vapes et plus que consentant à en juger par son érection conséquente qui fit sourire le prédateur qui eût tôt fait d'allonger le noir sur le lit en le recouvrant de son corps. Tout cela non sans l'avoir évidemment débarrasser de ses vêtements trop dérangeant dans cette situation.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo LEMON oOoOo<strong>

(il s'agit d'une relation sexuelle explicite entre hommes donc âmes sensibles et homophobes je pose des bornes pour que vous puissiez bénéficier de l'histoire quand même sans les LEMON)

* * *

><p>Tandis que le métis gémissait sous ses mains se faisant entreprenantes, glissant sur le torse du jeune homme pour aller jusqu'à sa verge bien dressée qu'il caressa doucement sa bouche ayant capturé les lèvres de Blaise qui essayait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, fébrile, déjà totalement abandonné au bon vouloir du vampire qui perdit vite patience et se débarrassa lui même du tissu encombrant recouvrant son corps. Harry le caressait doucement, grognant de satisfaction aux gémissements de plaisir du noir qui se cambrait et suppliait le vampire pour en avoir plus.<p>

Celui ci le lui accorda partiellement, interrompant le baiser langoureux pour dériver vers sa gorge qu'il effleura du bout des crocs avant d'aller taquiner les tétons du black de ses canines et de sa langue, lui tirant des frissons de plaisir. Il continua à ensuite à descendre avec une ligne de baisers brûlants et sensuels sur la peau du noir jusqu'à son pubis que le lunatique regarda d'un air prédateur, fixant l'objet de son désir sur l'extrémité duquel il souffla, donna un léger coup de langue sur le bout du gland rougit. Voyant la réaction positive de son partenaire, le vampire le lécha sur toute la longueur puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue pour lui faire plus de bien, profitant de ce moment de plaisir chez Blaise pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Celui ci étant bien accueilli, il en ajouta un second pour pouvoir l'étirer doucement ce qui lui valut une légère crispation qui disparu bien vite mais réapparu aussitôt lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit que le jeune homme sous lui gémisse à nouveau totalement de plaisir, venant à l'encontre de ses doigts lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate.

Estimant son amant suffisamment préparé, le lunatique remonta le long du jeune homme, lui offrant un nouveau baiser tout en s'enfonçant doucement en lui, émettant un râle de plaisir bestial face à l'étroitesse de son compagnon et à sa soumission, car oui, un vampire est TOUJOURS dominant, disons que pour un vampire, se soumettre revenait à la pire des humiliations en plus de l'affaiblir, le mettant totalement à la merci de celui qui le soumettait. Harry commença avec Blaise un ballet de vas et viens accompagnés par un concert de cris et de gémissement de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tous deux atteigne la jouissance, Blaise le premier puis le vampire lâchant sa semence profondément en lui avant de se retirer plus doucement avec un grognement purement satisfait pour se laisser ensuite choir à côté de lui, remontant la couverture sur leurs deux corps nus bien que lui n'en ait pas besoin personnellement, laissant le noir s'endormir contre lui sans broncher, fermant juste les yeux sans pour autant dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo FIN DE LEMON oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que Blaise et Harry étaient amants et petit-amis plus ou moins officiellement. Bon, ça ne s'était pas fait facilement, le brun s'en voulant pour son comportement envers le métis mais celui ci avait répondu qu'il avait été parfaitement consentant et que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à aller aussi loin alors que notre brave survivant n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Finalement celui ci s'était laissé séduire, couchant avec Blaise quasiment tous les soirs. Ses relations avec Draco s'étant améliorées elles aussi bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond soupirait comme une âme en peine dès qu'il embrassait le noir ou passait du temps avec lui car il était évident que non seulement le serpentard était au courant de la liaison entre son meilleur ami et le Golden Boy mais qu'en plus il nourrissait lui même des profonds sentiments d'amour à son égard bien que celui ci ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte au cours de leur scolarité. C'est vrai après tout, tout le monde casse la gueule de la personne qu'il aime rien que pour pouvoir le toucher tous les jours et attirer son attention (NDA : Bah quoi c'est bien comme technique de drague moi je dis! *c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es célibataire* ou pas… )<p>

La semaine restant avant la rentrée passa plutôt vite, Harry obtint de Dumbledore de pouvoir repasser sous le Choixpeau magique en prétextant que ses confrontations avec Voldemort l'avait fait évolué et puis que s'il se retrouvait à Serpentard, il pourrait ainsi espionner les potentiels futurs mangemorts. Blaise étant le seul dans la confidence et le seul à être au courant de la vérité concernant Harry avait éclaté de rire lorsque celui ci lui avait raconté son entrevu avec le directeur , une nuit entre deux moments de passion entre les deux hommes. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'après être monté dans le célèbre train à la locomotive rouge, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard sans voir le survivant. Personne ne se doutait non plus de la liaison entre Blaise et le Golden boy et encore plus, tout le monde ignorait l'arrivée à Poudlard d'individus étranges qui allaient mettre la célèbre école de sorcellerie sans dessus dessous.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, un silence royal régnait lorsqu'après la répartition des premières années, c'était le Survivant qui s'était assis sur le vieux tabouret pour poser le chapeau pensant sur sa tête. Celui ci avait aussitôt crié un "<em>Serpentard" <em>retentissant qui en avait choqué plus d'un. Harry ignora la lueur de jubilation dans les yeux de Ron qu'il avait pris grand soin d'éviter un maximum sans avoir l'air e le fuir et en ne laissant jamais rien paraître de sa haine envers celui-ci, portant un masque sur ses émotions à la mode de sa nouvelle maison. Il alla s'asseoir entre Draco et Blaise sous l'oeil sceptique de Pansy qui reniflait d'un air mauvais.

Avant que les conversations ne reprennent, 15 adolescents entrèrent dans la salle et se placèrent en ligne devant la table professorale, face aux élèves. Ils dégageaient tous une aura particulière et c'était un groupe plutôt hétérogène, de tous les âges et en apparence de toutes les origines bien qu'ils avaient tous l'air plutôt nobles. Albus s'avança, passa devant le groupe étrange et pris la parole, donnant quelques éclaircissements sur la situation.

"_Ces jeunes gens sont de nouveaux élèves qui vont intégrer l'école cette année, ils ont déjà été réparti lors d'une cérémonie en privé dans mon bureau. Je leur laisse le soin de se présenter eux mêmes. Autant vous prévenir ils sont particuliers et ne sont pas tous humains."_

Une jeune femme de petite taille, 1m52 précisément, fût la première à faire un pas en avant, ses cheveux étant blanc comme le neige de même que sa peau et ses yeux bleus très clair glaçant l'ensemble des élèves malgré le sourire espiègle qu'elle affichait.

"_Je suis Ariña Akuma adoptée Ycarus, j'ai 17 ans , je suis une demi-naïade et je serais en 7ème année à Serpentard. Je fais partis des 15 enfants enchaînés des ténèbres"_

Lorsque les murmures surpris à l'annonce de son âge et de sa nature se turent, ce fût au tour d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argent sombre et aux yeux roses framboises cachés derrière des lunettes qui s'avança, un serpent blanc enroulé autour de la jambe. Il semblait assez froid et asocial avec une bonne dose d'arrogance, sa présentation fût plus courte.

"_Nox Infernis, 17 ans, 7ème année ,Serpentard, enfant enchaîné des ténèbres."_

Ensuite vint une petite métisse aux grands yeux oscillant entre brun et violet alors que son corps devenait parfois translucide et argenté, sa longue chevelure brune volant autour d'elle alors qu'elle affichait un air sadique qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

"_Sachiko Lighteel, 7 ans, 2ème année à Serpentard, demi-fantôme, théoriquement j'ai 12 ans mais après un accident de potion j'ai été rajeunie de 5 ans et quelque peu transformée. Je suis aussi une enfant enchaînée des ténèbres"_

Suivirent une jeune femme au visage sérieux et apathique, possédant une flamboyante chevelure rousse et des yeux d'émeraude tenant par la main une fille plus petite aux cheveux bruns dégradés de rouge et aux yeux argentés.

"_Vermeille Ruby, 17 ans, 7ème année à Serdaigle et voici ma petite soeur…."_

"_...Rose Ruby, j'ai 11 ans et je suis une Griffondor en 1ère année! Tout comme ma grande soeur et mon cousin je fais parti des 15 enfants enchaînés des ténèbres!"_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux cachés derrière un masque loup blanc s'avança à son tour, s'inclinant légèrement devant eux en tirant par la main une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire aux reflets d'argent et aux yeux rouges parsemés de paillettes dorées. Il prit la parole, présentant la jeune femme par la même occasion, celle-ci paressant assez timide et se cachant derrière lui.

"_Je suis Adam Ruby, 17 ans, 7ème année à Griffondor, je suis un vampire mais ne vous inquiétez pas voici mon calice Kurohime Tsukino, elle a 17 ans et est en 7ème année à Poufsouffle, c'est une métamorphomage ainsi qu'une vampire lunatique de Sang-Pur, une des Originels vampires pour être exact."_

Un murmure de crainte parcouru la salle, nul n'ignorant que les Originels vampires étaient aussi rares que puissant et dangereux. Harry lui se posait des questions, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré la jeune femme. Deux jeunes s'avancèrent, une fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux nattes et aux yeux gris sombres et un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris clair. Ils prirent la parole à leur tour.

"_Aoi Sora mais le premier qui m'appelle ainsi je le castre, appelez moi Melena, 16 ans, je suis en 6ème année à Serpentard. Ah et je suis une demi-veela."_

"_Denki Sora mais appelez moi Eden, je suis un vampire de 16 ans en 6ème année à Griffondor."_

Ces deux là avaient aussi fait du bruit mais rien de comparable à ceux qui suivaient : un jeune homme aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux bruns précédant des jumeaux identiques et différents à la fois. Les deux avaient la même taille, la même peau sombre, la même délicatesse mais l'un était un garçon aux cheveux noirs sur les racines se décolorant progressivement vers le blanc et la fille avait de longs cheveux blancs aux racines et noirs aux pointes. Autre fait choquant : tous deux portaient un cache-oeil, la fille sur l'oeil gauche, laissant voir son oeil droit vert émeraude et le garçon sur l'oeil droit laissant voir son oeil gauche argenté. Le jeune homme brun prit la parole en premier.

"_Je suis Kai Yô, je suis en 7ème année à Serdaigle, j'ai 17 ans et je suis le majordome de…"_

"_...Midori Kenjin pour vous servir, 17 ans, 7ème année, Serpentarde, demi-dragon et jumelle de Shiruba Kenjin qui lui est en 7ème année à Poufsouffle"_

La suivante fût Clarisse de Médicis, une blonde aux yeux violets agée de 15 ans, en 5ème année à Poufsouffle. Ensuite vint Shino Hanayome, une fille assez renfermée à la longue chevelure noire aux reflets rouges et argent et aux yeux rouges comme le sang, âgée de 17 ans, en 7ème année à Serpentard. Pour finir ce fût un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus sombre qui se présenta.

"_Je suis Arashi Furin, incarnation de la mort, j'ai 17 ans, je serais en 7ème année à Serpentard et je suis le fiancé de Shino ou plutôt Shi et le dernier des enfants enchaînés des ténèbres."_

Après cette dernière présentation, ils se mêlèrent aux autres, allant s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives, les autres élèves les observant d'un air inquiet et dans le silence le plus complet, de nombreuses questions en tête sur la mystérieuse identité des nouveaux venus. Et puis vampires, incarnation de la mort, demi-dragon, fantome,...


End file.
